przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Starcraft/Struktury, Protoss
Protossi mają prawo do wznoszenia bezpośrednio wszystkich 16 dostępnych struktur. Każda z nich, tak jak i jednostka, ma osłony równe ilości punktów zdrowia. Probe może budować nieograniczoną liczbę struktur w tak krótkim czasie. Jednak ta potężna zaleta ma potężną wadę – wszystkie struktury prócz Nexusa, Pylona i Assimilatora muszą być zasilane. Ten problem właśnie rozwiązuje druga struktura (Pylon), która jest równocześnie głównym sposobem na powiększenie populacji. Nexus Główna struktura Protossów, budynek otwierający drzewo technologiczne dla tej rasy. Jego funkcjonalność jest skromna, służy on jako punkt magazynowania surowców i szkolenia robotników – Probe. Pylon thumb|200px|Jeden Pylon powinien zasilać maksymalnie 2 struktury. Na większe ilość struktur wymagających zasilania potrzebna jest odpowiednio większa liczba Pylonów. Niektórzy gracze uważają, że Pylon jest ważniejszy niż Nexus... Z jednej strony tak właśnie jest – Pylon dostarcza dodatkowych 8 jednostek zaopatrzenia, ale jego moc tkwi w zasilaniu budynków. Wszystkie protosskie struktury oprócz samych Pylonów, Nexusa i Assimilatora muszą być w zasięgu tej pierwszej struktury, inaczej nie będą funkcjonowały. Dlatego należy się mieć na baczności i szczególnie pilnować Pylonów zasilających działka oraz struktury do najmu wojsk. Assimilator Protosski odpowiednik Refinery i Extractora – struktura pozwalająca na wydobywanie gazu wespańskiego. Assimilator ma po 450 punktów osłon i zdrowia, dzięki czemu jest najwytrzymalszą budowlą umożliwiającą pozyskiwanie gazu. Gateway Pierwszy z budynków umożliwiających produkcję wojsk. Tu da się przywołać samą piechotę, na początku można przywoływać Zealoty. Dla tej struktury bardzo ważny jest Templar Archives, który umożliwia szkolenie 4 nowych jednostek (dwa z nich pośrednio). W multiplayerze potrzebna jest ogromna ilość tych struktur, szczególnie, gdy walczymy z Terranami lubującymi się w Vulture'ach lub czołgach oblężniczych. Forge Forge służy jako struktura do wzmacniania piechoty, poprzez wynajdowanie badań zwiększających współczynniki ataku i obrony. Rekomenduje się posiadanie jednak dwóch kuźni, ponieważ w tej samej strukturze można wynaleźć badania wzmacniające osłony dla wszystkich protosskich jednostek. Ponadto po wybudowaniu kuźni możemy budować na potęgę Photon Cannony – najdroższe, ale niezwykle uniwersalne detektory stacjonarne. Photon Cannon Photon Cannon to razem z Nydus Canal najdroższy budynek defensywny w grze. Ma jednak prawie podobną rolę do tej, którą pełnią Missile Turrety, jednak działka są skłonne do niszczenia celów naziemnych i powietrznych. Atakują tą bronią, co Dragoony, ale pociski nie są typu explosive, zatem działka fotonowe z powodzeniem sprawdzają się również przeciwko piechocie. Łączna wytrzymałość tej struktury wynosi 200 punktów, zatem jest to oczywiste, że działka szybko zostaną zniszczone przez np. Battlecruisery i Guardiany. Cybernetics Core Budynek ten służy do zapewnienia możliwości przywoływania Dragoonów – najbardziej uniwersalnych jednostek w tej frakcji. Warto jak najszybciej wynaleźć upgrade pod nazwą Singularity Charge, który o połowę zwiększa zasięg ostrzału dosyć ślamazarnych jednostek. W tej samej strukturze wynajdujemy również badania wzmacniające naszą flotę, ale w bazie wystarczy jeden dobrze ukryty przed wrogiem budynek. Shield Battery thumb|200px|Z dobrodziejstwa tej struktury najczęściej będą korzystały Archony. Baterie są jednym z filarów protosskiego wymiaru defensywy. Struktura ta pozwala regenerować osłony, których braki mają poszkodowane jednostki. Jest ona niezwykle ważna dla obu rodzajów archontów, ponieważ obie takie jednostki mają znaczną ilość osłon, a mikroskopijną ilość punktów zdrowia. Niestety, ta struktura nie służy jednak do regenerowania osłon budynków, nadto ona ma mało energii, zatem w późniejszych fazach gry (głównie wtedy, gdy my na potęgę używamy takich jednostek jak Carriery i Scouty) potrzebnych może być nawet co najmniej 10 takich punktów regeneracyjnych. Robotics Facility Robotics Facility to jedna z trzech struktur umożliwiających szkolenie armii. Można tam nająć Shuttle (do przewozu armii), Reavera (jednostka wsparcia) i Observera (niewidzialny detektor, w większości zaciętych walk jest on obowiązkowy). Z reguły wystarczy jeden taki budynek, chyba, że walki toczą się na wyspiarskiej mapie, to należy dobudować 1-2 takie same struktury. Robotics Support Bay Podstawowy budynek do wzmacniania roli robotów, które są częścią protosskiej armii. Za pomocą tego budynku można w ogóle przywoływać Reavery, jak i wynaleźć do niego ulepszenia (lepiej zacząć od Reaver Capacity). Jednak, jeżeli gramy na mapie bez dojść naziemnych do kluczowych miejsc, zaraz po zbudowaniu struktury musimy odkryć Gravitic Drive – badanie, które znacznie przyspiesza Shuttle. Observatory Jak nazwa wskazuje, Observatory ma na celu zwiększenie znaczenia Observerów na polu bitwy. Ogółem doradza się, by jako pierwsze było wynalezione ulepszenie, które przyspieszy tych małych lotników (Gravitic Boosters). Stargate Za pomocą tej budowli można zaciągać wszystkie jednostki powietrzne zdolne do ataku konwencjonalnego. Standardowo mamy dostęp do Scoutów i Corsairów. Liczba stawianych budynków w grach sieciowych zależy od charakteru mapy, w większości przypadków wystarczą 2-3 struktury, wówczas z tych budynków powinny wyjść Carriery i Arbitery. Jednak, jeżeli mapa jest wyspiarska, musimy budować ich większe ilości. Fleet Beacon Ta wielka struktura pozwala na znaczące wzmocnienie protosskiej floty. Powinien jednak być wzniesiony tuż po tym, jak mamy w posiadaniu choćby jeden Stargate (nie zrażajmy się nawet ceną tej struktury). Musimy jak najszybciej odkryć Disrupiton Web i Gravitic Thrusters. Jednak, jeżeli chcemy używać Carrierów jako główną jednostkę powietrzną, cykl badań tu przeprowadzanych zaczynamy od odkrycia Carrier Capacity. Oczywiście ta budowla umożliwia bardziej dogłębne badania ulepszające współczynniki ataku i obrony naszej floty. Citadel of Adun Budowla o ograniczonej funkcjonalności, ale jednak obowiązkowa do wzniesienia Templar Archives. W tej cytadeli możemy wynaleźć jedno ulepszenie, które przyspieszy poruszanie się Zealotów. Templar Archives thumb|200px|By przyspieszyć badania w tym budynku, warto dobudować drugą strukturę Templar Archives. Bezsprzecznie najważniejsza struktura w drzewie technologicznym Protossów! Jej celem jest wzmocnienie roli piechoty, w stopniu wręcz ogromnym. Tutaj da się wynaleźć aż 6 badań, w związku z czym może się okazać, że musimy wznieść obie te same struktury równocześnie. Gdy podejmiemy ten krok, sprawdzamy liczebność naszych zgromadzonych surowców i wynajdujemy: Psionic Storm oraz Khaydarin Amulet. Zyskamy tym samym na obronie, High Templary będą miały marginalne znaczenie w walce z Zergami (on często posyła Hydraliski). Archiwa to miejsce na ulepszenia dla Dark Archonów, w sumie Mind Control możemy wynaleźć na końcu (w grach multiplayer praktycznie nie opłaca się przejmować jednostek, chyba, że zrobimy to z np. Arbiterami). Arbiter Tribunal Budowla znajdująca się na samym szczycie drzewa technologicznego. Mając tą strukturę, od razu wynajdujemy Stasis Field, by osłabić natarcie wroga. Jednak jeżeli gramy na mapie wyspiarskiej, musimy jako pierwszy odkryć Recall. Ogółem jedna taka struktura wystarczy, budowy kolejnej nie opłaca się podejmować. Kategoria:Solucja do gry Starcraft